A Very Blonde Tale
by PlasticBrains
Summary: Set after 'Dead Reckoning'. Mr Cataliades is the only one capable of getting Eric out of the contract binding him to the Queen of Oklahoma but he's missing. Can Pam & Sookie rescue him in time to keep Eric? E/S. P/S. E/S/P. M for lemons & violence.
1. Chapter 1 Of Blondes and Bonds

**Authors Note! :)**

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE PRETTY MUCH 1 WEEK AFTER THE ENDING EVENTS OF DEAD RECKONING (SOOKIE STACKHOUSE NOVEL 11).**

**Hey so I'm pretty new to the world of Sookie Stackhouse and the Southern Vampire Mystery novels but I've read them all now and I'm officially in love. I'm into the TV series True Blood too but one of the most dissapointing things about the show is that we haven't got Pam and Sookie's friendship thingo going on (yet). I love the way Pam calls Sookie 'my telepathic friend' and whatnot.**

**My love of Pam and Sookie's friendships and the pairing of Eric/Sookie has prompted me to write this story. I just wanted to see those girls bond more and I love me a good Eric/Sookie lemon (there will be those, you are forwarned).**

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Charlaine Harris owns and created Sookie Stackhouse and her world and I am in her debt for that. I own nothing except for the things you don't recognise from the books.**

**Chapter 1: Of Blondes and Bonds**

I wasn't going to admit to anyone that I was feeling terrible mixed up at the moment. And since I broke the blood bond if Eric inquired about how I was feeling I could very well lie... if I ever saw him again. It'd been only a week since we'd disposed of Victor and six days since Jannalyn and I had killed Sandra Pelt in a joint effort. I'd fully expected to have nightmares, feel guilt but all I could muster was an overwhelming sense of relief… when my thoughts could be wrenched away from Eric's current predicament. He'd called me twice but all I knew is that the Queen of Oklahoma had made contact with him intending to see out Appius's contract and he'd been desperately trying get out of it. I wondered if Mr Cataliades was the one helping Eric not only for Eric's sake but because that meant he would have escaped the creatures chasing him. Things were getting stranger and I know wore the Cluviel dor on me at all times. You never knew when one would need a wish.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail and slipped my Merlotte's tee over my head as I watched the sun set. The dinner shift would be quite tonight and to be honest I'm surprised Sam had bounced back from the Sandra Pelt experience so quickly. I wondered how he and Jannalyn were doing at the moment; surely it would have been a shock to see your girlfriend kill someone as swiftly as Jannalyn had. My thoughts dwelled on my two natured friends as I walked out to my car. I'd almost reached the door when a swish of wind announced the arrival of a vampire. I turned around to see Pam in a black fangtasia tee, cream three quarter pants and red pumps. Her blonde hair fell in waves around her face and the rims of her eyes were red with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks at any second.

"Pam?"

"Sookie," she said, walking forward and pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, stunned at her state.

"What's wrong Pam?" I grew nervous as Pam pulled away and placed both hands on my shoulders, staring intently into my eyes.

"Eric's done everything possible to get out of the arrangement but I'm afraid that so far we've been unable to find any loopholes in the contract."

"So… Eric has to go through with it?"

"Unless he can figure out something soon, he'll have no choice," Pam shook her head and I gave her a minute to gather herself, "The Queen wants him to bring me as well, he's trying to convince her to leave me out of it. Apparently her child's taken an interest in me," She spat harshly; I beckoned her to follow me inside, sending a quick text to Sam that I would be maybe ten minutes late this evening. Pam settled herself at the kitchen table, burying her face in her hands as she let out an exasperated sigh. I chucked a bottle of blood in the microwave and when it was heated, handed it to her. She mumbled thanks before taking a sip.

"Eric's gone insane with stress trying to sort this out and though he keeps working I get the feeling through our bond that he's beginning to give up hope about getting out of this," Pam grabbed the packet of Kleenex from the bench top and began drying her eyes. It was unnerving to see Pam so emotional.

"So Mr Cataliades is having no luck with the contract?"

Pam's head shot up.

"Mr Cataliades isn't the lawyer helping us. We can't contact him otherwise he would be. No one's seen him for at least a week."

I swallowed, worry weighing in my chest.

Pam peered at me questioningly.

"Mr Cataliades is in serious trouble I think, If not already dead."

Pam perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up. In a move as fast as lightning she was on her feet right next to me. I held back a yelp of surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well about six days ago I saw Mr Cataliades running through my woods. Two creatures were chasing him but they were running so fast I couldn't make out what they were," I paused, "Pam what do you think they could be?"

"I don't know," She said truthfully, a grimace lining her pale face, "I need to tell Eric."

In another move of vampiric speed she was on her phone speaking in what I could only assume was Swedish.

"Eric du behöver för att komma till Sookies hus nu. Hon har något intressant nyheter om herr Cataliades."

She closed her phone and sat back down at the table.

"He'll be here soon," She said and I couldn't help but brighten at the news. I was going to see Eric... even if the situation wasn't a pleasant one. I now struggled to think that I'd once pinned all these feelings on our bond, without it they were still the same. I wondered how strong it would be if we were to recreate it.

I shook my head to clear it and went to pour a cup of tea while we waited for Eric. Pam sipped away at her drink and watched me with a strange expression.

"He will find a way Sookie, even if it's after the marriage. He won't stop until he finds a way to get back to you."

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment... not knowing how to respond.

"He loves you so much."

"I know," I replied quietly, "I love him too and now I'm one hundred percent sure of it."

Pam peered at curiously, "Is that why you got Amelia to break the bond?"

I nodded, "I needed to know whether it was real and now I do. I don't expect you to understand-"

"I do understand, oddly enough. But do you think that now that you're sure you'll re-establish the bond?"

I shrugged. I hadn't thought about it. I didn't want to think about that.

"It's better if you do," Pam continued, "He'll be able to keep contact with you better."

"If he's going to be that far away, belonging to someone else, I don't know whether I want-"

"Sookie!" Pam cut across, "Dear, don't kid yourself."

"What-"

"You want that blood bond. I know you do. A blood bond is security and a blood bond makes everything so much more intimate. Sharing your feelings with each other is a very important part of a relationship, is it not?"

I nodded. Damn it she was absolutely right! I wanted all that though if my feelings for Eric were to grow any stronger than I reckon I would explode.

A swish of wind announced Eric's arrival and enclosed me in a hug. I breathed deeply into his chest and looked up to meet his eyes. He was distant still, just as he had been the last time we'd met. I didn't like it but I understand why he was like that. It was Eric's way of dealing with stress, unfortunately.

"What news do you have Sookie?"

We were seated at the kitchen table. Eric now had a bottle of True Blood in front of him but was completely ignoring it as he waited for my reply. I relayed what I'd seen after Mr Cataliades visit to me on the day of the baby shower. Eric face only showed the slightest hint of a frown.

"Not a Were animal?"

"Possibly," I allowed, "But I don't think so. Their minds were like nothing else I'd picked up on before. All I read was a feeling of a colour in their minds. Certain colours mean certain emotions, I think." I thought of the drug I'd taken at the pack court when Alcide had requested my help with a hearing. It was almost the same except I didn't see the colours, I... felt them.

What the hell were these animals?

**A/n:**

**Thanks for reading this. Please review and tell me whether you like it or not and whether you think I should continue. I really love to hear from my readers. It makes me happy and keeps me writing :)**

**Love, and Cluviel dors,**

**Ava**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 We, the Hunted

**Authors notes:**

**So so sorry about the time it's taken to update this story! I've been massively busy with stuff and I started a new True Blood fic and have been writing NON STOP on it! (Go check it out! It's titled 'Sookie: And so the sun sets') But here is the newest chapter.. I hope you enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Charlaine Harris owns and created Sookie Stackhouse and her world and I am in her debt for that. I own nothing except for the things you don't recognise from the books.**

**Chapter 2: We, the hunted.. **

"Ah Mr Cataliades, It's been too long."

A warning growl echoed from within the shadow cast across the front of the bed. Without warning the whole room was lit with bright white fluorescents, illuminating the bed and the half demon lawyer crouched upon it. He eyed the entrant warily never daring for a moment to break the intense eye contact that could have scared anyone to death.

"And before you jump ahead and start asking the usual inane question most captives do, I'll answer them for you..." His captor walked smugly over the polished cement floor, "You're here not because I have anything against you. On the contrary I rather admire your hardworking skills, intellect and logic."

"Release me."

The command was calm and quiet but caused an involuntarily shiver to go through the guards standing just at the door.

The captor sighed, brushing off the demand, and continued.

"It's so rare nowadays to find anyone nowadays like that. But then again you are incredibly old so that's really saying nothing for the generation nowadays."

"Release me."

"No I don't think I will; see I need you so that everything will go to plan. So you won't be going anywhere but rest assured you will not be harmed. I just need you out of the way for a while."

Mr Cataliades sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I assure you that my absence will not go unnoticed."

The captor grinned.

"Oh I am counting on that."

**..ESPESPESP..**

Eric was on his feet in a move so fast I doubt even Pam had seen it. His eyes widened as it clicked.

"Hybrids."

"What?" Pam and I spoke in unison.

"Hybrid Were's... they rarely occur as different Were animals rarely, if ever, interbreed. Two different Were types breed and when the children transform they're a hybrid of the two animals. Hybrids that are born are basically normal but Hybrids that are made are dangerous as they can be very easily controlled by their maker."

I sat there stunned for a moment.

"So they have the same sort of control over the made hybrid as a vampires maker has over their progeny," I questioned.

Eric nodded.

"Well shit," I replied.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Vi måste ställa in vakter runt området," Pam rattled off.

"Om de tog honom de inte skulle ha hållit honom i området," Eric replied.

" Det skulle ändå vara klokt att sätta vakter."

" Jag är väl medveten om det, Pam" Eric sounded scolding.

"You do know it's rude to have a conversation I can't understand right in front of me?"

Pam gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Sookie, it's a habit. We were just saying setting up guards might be useful. Though Eric thinks that they probably wouldn't have kept Mr Cataliades in the area."

I nodded. It sounded sensible. As I thought this over my eyes glanced up towards the clock.

"Crap!"

Eric and Pam gave me a startled look.

"I'm really late for work! Sam's gonna kill me."

Eric snorted at my statement.

"I'll accompany you to deal with shifter if necessary."

I frowned at him.

"I can handle him. Don't bother yourself," I grabbed my jacket from my room and when I returned to the kitchen Pam had disappeared. Eric stood silently on the front porch. I locked the door behind myself before he spoke.

"I'll need to leave for Oklahoma soon."

"I never particularly fancied a trip there myself," I replied calmly, sinking into his hug, craving the closeness.

"I've been there several times. It's not that spectacular."

I wondered idly if there was a place in the world that Eric hadn't visited.

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

"Before I leave we need to talk. There's a lot of ground to cover," Eric whispered into my hair.

I nodded. We certainly needed to talk about a great many number of things.

I looked at the time and sighed unhappily.

"I really need to go Eric, it's late."

Eric mumbled harshly in Swedish.

I looked up at him and placed both my hands on his cheeks, cradling his face in my hands.

"I love you Eric."

He smiled, a genuine brief smile, which made my heart flutter.

"I love you, my wife."

He swooped down and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips that my stomach muscles tighten painfully. He pulled away to look at me with blazing eyes before he disappeared into the night.

I shivered, whether out of the cold or something else, as I walked to my car and hopped in; mentally briefing myself for a faceoff with Sam.

**..ESPESPESP..**

"Sam, I'm sorry. I had some important stuff to deal with," I said as I quickly chucked my purse in the cubby hole and exited the room before he even had a chance to respond. He called my name, jumping up from his desk and followed my down the hall as I tied my apron around my waste. I grabbed two orders that were up and delivered them to the tables before turning around to Sam.

"Sookie, I don't mind if you're five minutes late but _half an hour?_"

"Sorry Sam but I'm telling the truth. It was important stuff-"

"Important Vampire stuff?"

I sighed. I knew he'd react like this.

"Not Vampires exclusively. More so important supe stuff."

Sam sighed heavily.

"What's going on now?"

I bit my lip and went to take someone's order, unsure of how to answer. I pinned the order to the order wheel, before turning back to Sam.

"Kidnapped Supe's, new unknown supe's and vampire hierarchy shit," I replied. Confusing but it was the situation in a nutshell. I didn't want to go into detail.

Sam stared at me for a moment.

"New unknown Supe's? Kidnapped Supe's? Vampire Hierarchy? Jeez Sook, If Eric cares about you so much that how come he manages to let you get tangled up in this shit all time?"

"He didn't let me get tangled up in anything! I manage myself."

"Yeah like he managed your marriage to him," Sam retorted. I glared at him, shocked he'd brought up the subject.

"I manage myself," I reinforced, brushing him off as I went to deliver table fives' fries.

The rest of the night went along in a similar fashion and I was so relieved come closing time. I wrapped myself in my jacket, hopped in my car and made my way home. My thoughts entirely focused on a hot shower and bed.

I was five minutes from home when I felt it...

Red... swirling red... orange...

It took all my self control not to slam the breaks on my car. It was my first stupid instinct. Sometimes I worried myself. What good would that have done except make it easier for those things out there to turn me into a human fairy buffet.

I wondered if my fae heritage caused me to taste better to other creatures besides Vampires.

I pulled up to my house and glanced around my car nervously before unlocking the door. I took a deep breath, pushed open the door, climbed out of the car and began bolting towards the door.

I made it to the bottom porch step before they knocked me to the ground.

**Authors note:**

**Please review! :D I love to hear from my readers! It makes me happy and keeps me motivated to write! :)  
><strong>

**Love and Cluviel dor's**

**Ava**

**xoxo**


End file.
